


Constant

by ghostvinyls (jebbyfish)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, voltron s8 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebbyfish/pseuds/ghostvinyls
Summary: the multiverse theory suggests infinite possibilities.yet this was the one where you had to die.





	Constant

It felt like she was a ball of yarn unravelling in ice cold water. Floating, twisting, writhing, hoping to get caught onto some sort of ledge, but every time her fingers found capture, she slid right off.

Allura wanted to  _ scream. _

It was as if her body moved on it's own with disregard to her mind. She had a duty to the universe. She had to save it. She was a princess of a bygone age and a murdered people, and the blood on her hands didn’t wash off as her flesh dissolved into stardust and her silver hair muddled into the language of an ever expanding universe.

She had to have a purpose, didn’t she?

She was supposed to protect her people. Her friends. Her family.

She wondered, with collapsing lungs, what was out there. The Multiverse. Her future, her fate, her duty.

Was she supposed to feel heroic? Was she supposed to feel this was it, that her life ended here, her purpose ended here?

Or was she angry? Angry she had to leave them, leave him, leave—

She was desperate. Heartbroken and needy and wanting to believe she still had a chance to save  _ them. _

She did, didn’t she?

That’s what this was about, wasn’t it?

Saving them. Being there for them. Doing this all, for them. Her life for theirs. Her choice for their chance.

Allura was beginning to lose her mind.

Them? Who was she dying for? Not the Galra. Not Altea. Was it the paladins? Coran? Lance? Her father?

Honerva?

Love?

With a shuddering, icy breath that shook asteroids out of her mouth, Allura came to a stuttering halt. She never told Coran she loved him.

Not that that mattered.

_ Focus, focus. Focus. Focus. Focus. _

On what?

Her fingers found purchase on a dying star. Hot and burning, freezing, painful.

By now she was beginning to feel her touch extend beyond herself and the world she left behind. By now, the stars would yield in her wake, bow to her mighty.

Not that she desired that.

But she felt the sun pinched between her fingers. A dying star in this universe. A vibrant sun in the next. A beating heart. Nonexistent in another. A last dying breath, the stopper that snuffs out the candle—

She pulls back from the star. Better to let it die now.

A startling thought. Was that all in her hands now?

What about…  _ What about…? _

Could anyone blame the universe for checking in?

Then again, did she want to?

What if she found one where she got to  _ live? _

That made her think of Honerva, and the planetesimals colliding where her heart used to be exploded like glass.

Her mind was beginning to slip into the multiverse. The possibilities. The words unspoken. She blinked and she saw him and their future. Another blink and she was dead in her arms. Another, and she was alone; but she was rebuilding a legacy, happy. Another, they grew old together. 

Another. 

Another.

_ Another. _

She was tired now.

She was so  _ damn  _ tired.

A fizzle, a shooting star shot pass where her shoulder used to be, and she saw that same shooting star pass through in the same way—in a different universe where she was…— again and again and again and again.

Infinite possibilities, yet the stars moved in the only way they knew how. 

Infinite possibilities.

And she found the single constant.

And somehow, that was her only comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> s8 made me mad so here’s allura genfic written on my phone in an hour of s8 induced rage
> 
> thank u for reading justice 4 allura yadda yadda i’m nadiarizavi on tumblr kbye


End file.
